


Sweet Child O' Mine

by castielhasthelaptop



Series: Can't Fight This Feeling [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielhasthelaptop/pseuds/castielhasthelaptop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, Dean is happy to be in a hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Child O' Mine

Dean had never liked hospitals. The only memories he had of them were of his family being too beat up to keep on moving. But today was different. Today he saw a different member of his family in the hospital, one he saw for the very first time: his daughter. In awe—and absolute terror that he was going to drop her—Dean held the tiny bundle against his chest as he sat in the chair next to his wife's bed. All his life he'd been around death and the evil things that caused it. But, for a moment, everything in the world was forgotten except for the life that was sleeping in his arms.  
  
Dean brushed his finger against the plump hands that were balled into little fists. To his surprise, the fists uncurled and gripped his finger.  
  
"Wow, you're strong. Just like your mom," Dean chuckled as he gazed in amazement. He looked up to see Jo fast asleep in her hospital bed; strong like her mom. He wriggled his finger from his daughter's grasp and smoothed the dirty blonde tuft of hair on the top of her head.  
  
"And beautiful."  
  
At that she gave a big yawn, and her eyes lazily fluttered open: big, blue eyes.  
  
Dean's eyes welled up as he looked at her, "Just like my mom, too."  
  
She blinked groggily a few times and turned her head against him to go back to sleep.  
  
“Sweet dreams, Mary.”


End file.
